survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken
|place = 3/21|challenges = 5|votesagainst = 3|days = 39|season2 = ORG Stars|tribes2 = |place2 = 15/21|challenges2 = 3|votesagainst2 = 4|days2 = 11}}Chicken is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: MORGquesas'' and ''SurvivORG: ORG Stars''. Profile 'Describe yourself in three sentences: '''My name's Chicken and I'm a 15 year old kid from Australia who loves some Vegemite. I've traveled the globe, visiting over 40 countries and living in 3, which has enabled me to become a more self aware and mature individual. In my real life i have no friends and am currently out of school, only having to attend my legal studies (law) classes and my job at an ice cream shop. ''MORGquesas In ''MORGquesas'', ''Chicken was one of the more notable characters of the season. He faced adversity almost from the outset, attending nearly every Tribal during the pre-merge. due to being a combative player, he drew the ire of others, including Pursi and Bowman. Chicken was involved in the famous Pursi blindside of F13 ''MORGquesas, in which Bowman and Chicken voted Pursi out of a 3 man tribe (after he threw the challenge) with an idol in his pocket. Chicken made the merge and voted in the minority, but evaded target due to playing up his goat perception. He managed to strategize his way to the Final 3, by orchestrating 3 blindsides. This caused the jury to have an extreme distaste for him. He won two Immunities (including the live F4 challenge) and would have likely won head-to-head against Spooky in F2, but Wavey won FIC, voting him out. Chicken finished in 3rd Place (the first SurvivORG player to be voted out in 3rd) and voted for Spooky to win Sole Survivor. Voting History ORG Stars In ''ORG Stars'', ''Chicken was one of 3 MORGquesas returnees, along with Pursi and Brayth. He did well in some early challenges, but quickly became a target due to his excessive paranoia and overplaying. Though he managed to lead the blindside of a threat in Nick following the tribe swap, a series of unlucky events which saved the two outsiders led to him becoming the next on the chopping block. He was finally voted out in 15th place in a 4-2 vote, along with fellow MORGquesas alumni and longtime rival Pursi. Voting History Trivia * Chicken won the awards for "Tragic Hero" and "Best Strategic Game" at the ''MORGquesas reunion, and the "Trainwreck" award at the ORG Stars Reunion. * Chicken is the only person to attend over 14 Tribal Councils in a single season, with a total of 16 Tribal Council appearances in MORGquesa''s. * Chicken was the first player to be the 19th person voted out during a SurvivORG season, and the first to come in 3rd Place without making Final Tribal Council. * Chicken was a member of the smallest tribe in SurvivORG History in Maraamu 3.0 with a total amount of 2 members. * Chicken went on to be a VIP in ''SurvivORG: The AmazORG and SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands. Category:Contestants Category:MORGquesas Contestants Category:3rd Place Category:ORG Stars Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:15th Place Category:Trainwreck